


The Rescue

by dee_double_u



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_double_u/pseuds/dee_double_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on an image found here: http://ilcielocapovolto.tumblr.com/post/45545970184/klaine-week-day-3-im-in-late-fairytale-au</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an image found here: http://ilcielocapovolto.tumblr.com/post/45545970184/klaine-week-day-3-im-in-late-fairytale-au

"This way!" Brittany shouted, her green wings fluttering excitedly, leaving trails of pixie dust where she flew. "He is here, Blaine! Please, hurry, she already has him!"

Blaine groaned, cutting through the last bit of bramble and emerging from the twisted, dark trees. his coat and doublet were torn, and he had scratches on his arms, hands and cheeks. Sue’s forest had cut him to the bone, but he persisted, making it to the castle. He’d finally met the man of his dreams, with the voice of a songbird and eyes as clear as the sky, and he wasn’t about to let a witch take him away.

"I’m coming," he said , starting up the hill again. He followed the blue, green, and red lights, cutting the branches and bushes down that got in his path. 

"Up the stairs," Quinn called, her red sparkles flaring angrily with worry, lighting the passage up the winding stair red. Blaine followed her, swallowing heavily as it seemed the stair kept going and going. He finally stopped in front of an iron door, and when the fairies used their magic to open the door, Blaine gasped. Across a giant stone bridge was a tower, with a green light flickering inside. "Kurt," he breathed, hefting his sword high and starting across the bridge.

"Not so fast," he heard a voice boom from below, and suddenly the bridge collapsed, causing Blaine to stumble back and fall. A great, black and green dragon rose up from under the bridge, cackling as it perched on the other side. "I see you’ve made it past my black forest," the creature said, raising it’s sculpted eyebrow. "I’m almost impressed. Now, however, you must face your ultimate task, prince. You must get through me!"

Sue flared her wings, breathing out and spitting green fire, nearly singeing Blaine’s legs. He moved back, righting himself just before the fire licked his legs. “I’ll cut off your head and feed it to the sea, monster!” He dodged another bout of fire, and suddenly a great shield materialized in his hand, and he looked up, nodding in gratitude to the fairies perched on the tower behind him. 

"He’ll never make it!" Santana said, her blue sparkles flurrying around her. 

"Shush," said Quinn. "If he loves Prince Kurt, he will succeed. True love will conquer." Brittany nodded in agreement, but hid behind her apron when another rush of fire came toward Blaine.

He raised his shield high, blocking the fire. “Enchanted shield,” he muttered, keeping it up high. Sue lowered her neck, snapping a few times at Blaine’s own head. He ducked just in time, close enough to the dragon’s jaws to smell her putrid breath. Blaine raised his shield, cracking it on the side of her head, making the great dragon howl in pain.

"You will pay for that, Blaine Anderson," she roared, nostrils flaring and eyes fixing on him with a burning passion to destroy and maim.

Blaine just gritted his teeth, then smirked as an idea came to him. “Then come get me, evil beast!” He shouted, backing up closer to the tower on his side. Sue roared again, flapping her huge, black wings and landed on Blaine’s side. Blaine growled, luring her down further. “Stay away from my prince!” He cried, running and leaping to the edge. 

Quinn’s eyes widened and she looked around. “Girls, now!” All three fairies raised their wands, and Blaine rose higher, high enough to bring his sword down  upon Sue’s neck and slice her head off, sending her tumbling down the ravine and into the ocean. He yelled as he barreled toward the edge, and the fairies raised their wands again, and beam of light guided him to the other side. He fell to the stone ground, swallowing. “Thank you,” he muttered, but the three lights were gone. He smiled, getting up and disposing of the shield and sword at the door of the tower. He walked in, seeing nothing but a bed, curtained in gauzy fabric. He walked over, parting the curtain and smiling. “Kurt,’ he murmured, kneeling down to run a hand through the prince’s brown hair, then stroked his fair, chalky cheek. “I’m here to save you, my love,” he whispered, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Soon, a warm, white light surrounded the bed, and color returned to Kurt’s cheeks, making them rosy again. His eyes fluttered open, and he sat up slowly. “Blaine,” he whispered, tears in his eyes as he cupped his hero’s cheek. “You saved me.”

"Always," Blaine whispered back, cupping his cheek as well. "I will always save you, for the rest of our lives." He leaned in, kissing Kurt again, fully and deeply this time.

Kurt returned the kiss deeply, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck and giggling when Blaine lifted him. “I love you,” he murmured. 

"I love you too," Blaine said, kissing him again, for he seemed unable to get enough of his true love’s kiss.


End file.
